A Hundred Years
by Serenity Vi Britannia
Summary: Based loosely off the Time Traveler's Wife. New spin on things. Rated for slight swearing. Writing merely for entertainment and to get it out there. Bear with me on ages, I don't know how old everyone is in the movie.
1. Chapter 1

_Albert is nineteen, Sarah is eleven_

Today was probably one of the worst days in her life. Ever. It was no joke. Sarah ran across the playground, feeling tears sting her eyes as the voices of her tormentors followed after her. The girl ran faster, her brown curls flying behind her as she made her way past the monkey bars and into the woods wanted to go home, and she wanted to go now. She wanted her mother, and she really had no idea where she was going. Unfortunately, that all too familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach arose and Sarah panicked. Not again! It can't happen again! Not here!

Disappearing into the woods beside the park, the little girl heard the others yelling after her as her brother called her name. It was useless, she was going. By the time her brother caught up to her, Sarah had disappeared into thin air. Johnny panicked, not seeing his sister anywhere and seeing her footprints abruptly ended, he bolted in the direction of their house, screaming for his father the entire way there.

Sarah ran and ran, deeper into the woods and finally came to a halt as she came out the other side. Weird, this place always seemed endless when she went out exploring with Johnny, why did she find the other side so quickly? The girl sniffled, rubbing her sore eye as she made her way into the sunlight and took a look around. Weird… This place did not look familiar. Instead of her lovely neighborhood with its large homes and paved streets, Sarah found herself in a field of some sort, and no paved street in sight.

Turning around to see if anyone was behind her, the girl heard a twig snap in the bushes nearby and she bolted up the field. Panting as she ran and tried to catch her breath before she passed out, the girl kept running, afraid the girls from school were ready for round two. She kept her gaze behind her, not looking where she was going until she ran into something tall, hard and warm. The little girl yelped, jumping backwards from whoever she bumped into and her hands flew to her face in embarrassment. "I am so sorry!" she squeaked, covering her mouth as she tried to get a good look at the tall person before her.

"Don't even worry about it, Sarah"

The girl blinked in surprise, tilting her head curiously as the figure kneeled down to her level and her brown eyes were met with icy blue. Raising an eyebrow, the girl stared at the teen before her, assuming he was only a few years older than her by the sound of his voice and the way he wore his hair, and blinked at him. "You know my name?"

"Of course I do!" the boy laughed, shaking his head as his brown hair fell into his eyes. He looked at her expectantly for a moment after he noticed his bangs cover his face, but soon he looked perplexed, as if he was processing something… Before she knew it, the boy blew his bangs from his face and looked her in the eye. "You don't know me, do you?" he asked, sounding disappointed.

The girl shook her head, staring up at the boy as she tried to process what was going on. Where was she? Who was the boy? What was going on? How did he know her? She was dragged out of her thoughts at the sound of his laughter, a rather musical sound, and he gave her a sheepish look.

"You know, you told me this was going to happen, and yet I ended up scaring you like you said I would. I am terribly sorry, please forgive me," he said, holding out his hand to her. "My name is Albert. Albert Narracott. It is nice to meet you, Sarah."

Sarah stared at his hand for a moment, a look of utter confusion crossing her features before she took his hand and shook it. "How do you know my name?" she asked, still holding onto his hand even after she really should have let go.

"I really don't think that's a good thing to tell yo-"

"Oh just tell me!"

"Alright, alright," he sighed, rubbing his temples as he looked back down at her and smiled. "You have always been very pushy when you don't get your way. I always liked that about you." He said, receiving yet another confused look from the eleven-year-old and laughing once again. "I am getting ahead of myself. I'm sorry. The reason why I know your name is because we have met before. At least, we met when I was younger."

"How is that even possible?" she asked, looking back up at Albert. "You are older than I am! I haven't met you before!"

"Well, I am eighteen right now, but when we met I was around your age, and you were fourteen," he answered, watching Sarah's eyes narrow at him and he felt a small smile tug at his lips. She knew what he was talking about now. "You are a time traveler. You have been since you were younger. You told me that your first travel was to your parents' wedding and you were eight years old, am I right?"

Sarah felt her jaw almost drop, staring at Albert as if he had grown another head. She had only told her father that story, but only because her father was a time traveler as well. Johnny was one, but Sarah was not inclined to tell her older brother these kinds of things. It only worried him when she traveled. Regardless, this boy knew her secret somehow, and he claimed that she told him. "How did you know that?"

"I already told you, I heard it from you."

"Don't be stupid! I've never met you before!"

"Sarah, please-"

"No!" she yelled, backing away from Albert. "You're just some creepy kid who I don't even know! I'm going home!" she declared, turning on her heel and storming towards the woods, only to come face to face with a HUGE horse. The animal stared at her for a moment, but soon whinnied in delight as he seemed to process who she was and he placed his massive head against her chest. The girl instinctively wrapped her arms around the animal's nose and stroked it. Horses' noses were so soft, it was like stroking velvet. She heard Albert come up behind her, plopping himself down beside her as the horse snorted in approval of him. So the horse was Albert's, hmm?

"This is Joey. He's rather old now, but he still remembers you. Though, I am pretty sure he may be a little perplexed as to why you are smaller than usual."

"Do I come here often?"

"Yes,"

"How often?"

"It really all depends," Albert answered, pulling a small book out of his pocket and flipping through it. "You told me that time travelers cannot master travel until they are older, so when you have a strong emotional reaction you travel until you get control of it. You usually visited me whenever something was wrong in your time or you were extremely happy about something. Last time I saw you; you were getting used to them and could control them to an extent."

"How long ago was that?"

"Two years,"

"How old was I?"

"eighteen. Like I was."

"Was I pretty?"

Albert blinked in surprise, seeing Sarah's expression darken as she hugged Joey's head and looked across the field. Something was wrong, he could sense it. Taking one of her curls into his hand, the boy gave one particularly springy curl a gentle tug, watching it slingshot back into place as he watched her. "You have always been beautiful, Sarah. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise."

Feeling her eyes sting once again, Sarah sniffled and rubbed her sore face, feeling it start to throb as she turned to face Albert. If he knew so much about her, that had to mean they were friends… Right? So he might be able to make her feel better. Without a moment's notice, Sarah immediately launched herself into the boy's arms and she allowed herself to cry. The other girls were nowhere near them, so they could not hear her even if they tried. Burying her face in Albert's chest, Sarah released months of sadness as she cried. She hated the fact that her parents moved her to England. She missed America. The girls in England are mean and cruel, and she hated being here.

As she sobbed, Sarah felt a pair of strong arms encircle her, pulling her into a tight embrace as Albert placed his head on hers. Stroking her hair as she cried, Albert kept Sarah close until she calmed down. Joey snorted in concern, the horse trotting in place nervously as he tried to comprehend why his favorite person was crying, and Albert gave him a reassuring pat on the nose. She was going to be fine. Albert flinched lightly as he felt her small arms squeeze him tight, her breathing finally evening out as she attempted to calm down. Sarah eventually pulled away, sniffling and rubbing her eye once again but wincing as she felt it finally start to hurt. Albert blinked, not used to seeing Sarah hurt, and he leaned in for closer inspection. Her eye was swollen, and red, but it looked as if someone had given her a shiner. The boy felt his blood boil; who would do this to her? What kind of monster would hit a little girl? Albert took a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts before he addressed her once again-only to be cut off when Sarah piped up.

"Albert… We're friends… Right?" she asked, looking up at him with watery eyes.

Albert couldn't help but smile, remembering all the times that Sarah came to visit him over the years. She was there for him when he really needed her, and vice versa, but for her this would be the first time he was there for her, so he needed to do this right. Clearing his throat, Albert nodded and he flashed a crooked smile. "Of course we are… You are probably the only person I talk to about anything these days."

Sarah smiled, wondering what it was she would talk to Albert about, and soon she nodded, accepting his answer. Avoiding his gaze, Sarah felt Albert staring at her injury and she sighed, placing her head on his chest and snuggling into him to make it harder for him to see. She really did not feel like going into detail on this story.

"Sarah?"

"Hmm?"

"You can talk to me… If you want…"

The girl shrugged, ignoring his statement as she basked in the warmth he gave off. It was weird, the fact that she got attached to him so easily, but she had a feeling deep down inside of her that she knew him and he knew her and everything was going to be alright. Unfortunately, once that feeling of peace made itself known, Sarah felt that familiar tug at the very core of her being and she sat up, staring in the direction of the woods from where she came. She blinked and turned to Albert, knowing what was going to happen next, and the boy gave her a small smile. "You have to go, don't you?"

Sarah nodded, frowning as Albert's expression looked almost pained, but he nodded.

"I understand."

Sitting there, watching the pain that flashed before his eyes, Sarah immediately wanted to stay-to see what was wrong and why he was so sad-but before she knew it, she felt herself fading away. Taking one last look at Albert, Sarah reached out to give him one last goodbye, only to have him disappear and the world she stumbled upon morphed back into the woods. She sat there, arm extended, for at least five minutes as she tried to get her bearings. She felt her eyes start to well up as she sensed a hole start to form in her heart. She missed him already, and yet she left him there. Was that why he was so sad? He said he hadn't seen her in two years… Maybe he was upset because she was leaving him again.

Biting her lip, Sarah let out a cry of despair and she crumpled to the ground, the tears escaping her eyes once again as she tried to get herself emotionally distressed enough to go back. Once she felt herself starting to slip away, a pair of arms scooped her up and she started, her travel cut off now that her distress had stopped, and she looked up into the eyes of her father. Scott sighed, pressing his lips to his daughter's forehead as Sarah clung to him, crying once more. "I know little one, I know… It's hard."

"But-! I don't understand! Why does it hurt so much if I haven't met him before?"

"There's something you need to know about Time Travelers, my child," Scott answered quietly, smiling as he moved a strand of Sarah's hair behind her ear. "Our kind falls in love only once, and once we find that love we do anything to keep it. A time traveler only truly loves someone once, and if they are lucky they will find that person early on and in their own time, but it seems the travelers in our family do not have that sort of luck. You know about your mother, and now it seems you have followed in my footsteps. I am sorry, Sarah."

"So… Does this mean I can't go back?"

"No," Scott smiled, shaking his head with a chuckle. "It means that you will go to him every single time you travel from this point on. You will no longer go back to a time in my life or your mother's; you will always go back to him. Until you can control it, your traveling instincts will immediately take you to him. Trust me, I know from experience."

Sarah blinked, taking in all the information her father had just revealed as she turned to the spot where Albert had been. Smiling lightly at the thought of going back to him, the girl snuggled back into her father and sighed, feeling him give her a comforting squeeze and a kiss to the temple as he carried her back home. Her face still hurt from the craziness of today, but she did not really think about it. All she thought about was the boy she met in the field, and his majestic horse that accompanied him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Albert is 103, Sarah is thirteen_

"Things aren't looking good for him… I'm sorry sir, but your friend isn't going to make it," the doctor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as Scott looked as if he wanted to argue, but his wife's hand found his and gave it a squeeze to calm him. Scott growled, his eyes starting to burn as he looked over at the elderly man in the bed. The man was over a hundred years old, and he had been through both world wars and Vietnam, but it was in this moment that the man in the bed truly looked his age.

The doctor pat Scott's shoulder, gathering up his medicine bag and leaving without a word as Sarah wandered in from her hiding place behind the door. She had grown up over the past two years, she had grown at least a foot and her hair now fell down past her shoulders only having been recently cut from where it had been around her waist. Unfortunately she had not gone back to see Albert since that day when she was eleven, but that did not stop her from trying.

The girl wrung her hands together, looking from her parents to her "uncle" in the bed for some sort of comforting words in this situation. The old man had been her friend, and the last thing she wanted was to lose him. Her mother noticed her presence and the woman left her husband's side to wrap her youngest up in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart" she whispered, her Russian accent thick in her voice as she choked back tears. It was times like these when her mother's accent would resurface, but other than these times Sarah remembered her mother having a distinct American accent. Something Scott had taught her after they met.

"Scott, Anna… Leave us, please…"

Sarah bit back her tears as she looked to her friend, the elderly man asking for her parents to leave as Anna nodded, letting go of her daughter and pulling Scott out of the room to let them have some privacy. Once her parents were gone, Sarah sniffled and rubbed her eyes, looking to her friend as he forced a smile for her, patting the spot on the edge of the bed beside him to beckon her over. Sarah obeyed, still trying not to cry as she plopped herself beside the elderly man and forced a smile. "You'll pull through, won't you? You did last time, right?"

"I don't think it's that easy, Sarah…"

"But you promised Uncle Al! You promised you'd be there for me no matter what!"

Al smiled, his blue eyes shining as she called him by name. No, he was not her biological uncle, but he had known her father for years. They met by chance many years ago, before Sarah was born, and Scott had educated Al in the ways of Time Travelers only to find that Al knew quite a bit about them already. The man pointed to a box on the nightstand nearby, smiling at his young friend as he did so. "Bring me that box, would you?" he asked, ignoring the last part of her statement as Sarah gave him a look but did as she was asked.

Placing the box on Al's stomach, the elderly man opened it and smiled as a familiar melody clicked away as a result. Reaching into the wooden device, Al pulled out a leather book and handed it to the girl with a smile. "I kept my promise, see?" he asked, gesturing for her to open the book.

Sarah raised an eyebrow, utterly confused, but soon she did as she was asked and opened the book, her fingers trailing over the pages inside as she noticed the dates in the upper right hand corner. These entries were from the early 1900s, how did this explain him keeping his promise? Al pointed to the book, the girl looking up to watch him as he smiled once again and watched her closely. "I wrote down every time you came to visit me… In that field... I met you when I was ten years old, but you may remember me from a couple years ago…"

Staring at the man she had called Uncle Al for years, the girl looked down at the book in hand and noticed a name on the inside cover; brushing away the dust to reveal _Albert Narracott_ written in the same neat handwriting the entries had been written in. Sarah's eyes widened, looking from Uncle Al to the book as she bit her lip, her tears falling from her eyes as she clutched the book to her chest and watched him. "You… You were the boy? You're Albert?" she squeaked, feeling her body start to shake with emotion as she realized she had not gone back to Albert because he was here… She had not gone back to his past since that day because she met Uncle Al soon after her first trip. He had always been there. Her father was right, when a time traveler is emotionally distressed they go to the person they were meant to be with; Sarah always ended up running to Uncle Al for comfort. Albert's blue eyes shined brightly at her realization and he smiled, reaching out and touching her cheek with a chuckle.

"I see your eye has healed very nicely,"

Sarah bit her lip and felt a small smile cross her features. "Still not gonna let me get away with not telling you about that, huh?" she asked, dabbing at her eyes with her sleeve and watching the man closely as he nodded. The girl sighed, shaking her head and looking back at him with an exasperated expression. "Fine, the day I first came to see you some girls had been trying to flirt with Johnny so I told them to go away… They didn't take it too well, so one punched me while the other pulled my hair and they were about to toss me off the playground when I ran into the woods," she shrugged, watching Albert's expression harden at her explanation. She laughed, touching the hand on her cheek with her free hand as the other gripped the journal tightly. "I'm fine, Albert…"

"I still wish you had told me,"

"I didn't know you… I still don't. I haven't seen… well, younger you… since that day."

"Trust me, you'll be seeing a lot of me soon," Albert smiled, leaning back against the pillows behind him and looking even more frail than when she sat down. Sarah gave his hand a squeeze as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "I want you to keep that, think of me when you read it. Don't worry; your dad said it won't mess things up too much if you read it."

"No! Albert you can't leave me!" she cried, holding his hand tighter as Albert smiled once again, leaning back against his pillow, his blue eyes searching her face as she shook, feeling his hand grow colder in her grasp.

"I'm glad I got to see you… Talk to you… As Albert… One last time…" he whispered, his voice becoming fainter as his breathing decreased, his chest rising and falling as he held onto his last few moments of life.

"Albert! Don't leave me! Please!" she cried, burying her face into his chest and releasing an anguished sob. Sarah felt herself cry harder as she felt him stroke her hair, just as he did when she first met him, and his body started to get colder. The warmth he once gave off was leaving him so easily as his life slipped away.

"You… Have always been… My best friend… Love… You… Always…"

His hand stopped its comforting motions in her hair, his body fell limp, and Albert closed his eyes for one last time. Sarah screeched in agony, clinging to Albert as she cried, that all too familiar feeling of slipping away overcoming her as her heart broke all over again, and she was gone.

_Albert is twelve, Sarah is thirteen_

Sarah reappeared in the field, hunched over and sobbing as she reached out for Albert, who was no longer there. She let out a cry of despair, curling up as much as she could to try and make the pain go away. It hurt too much to be here, why was she here anyway? All she wanted was to be allowed to cry with her now dead friend, was that really so much to ask?

"Sarah!"

The girl's head shot up, staring in the distance as a boy who looked to be her age, if not a year younger, ran to her side. The boy stared down at her, not too sure what to do with the crying girl before him, and shifted uncomfortably as Sarah stood up and stared at him. Those eyes, those blue eyes… They were back.

"Sarah, I don't know what's wrong… But please don't cr-"

Albert was cut off, feeling Sarah launch herself into his arms and hold him close as she sobbed, squeezing him tight in her arms as she held on for dear life. Albert was here, he was alive… Unfortunately he was about a hundred years before she was even born. Regardless, Sarah clung to her long lost friend, her fingers tangled in his hair as she held him and sobbed, the hole in her heart aching but refilling for the first time in two years. After seeing the boy you had grown to love die as an old man in front of you, only to be sent back to him when he was younger right after took a toll on her emotions and all poor Albert could do was hold her, which was probably the only thing she wanted at the moment.

After a long hour of trying to get ahold of herself, Sarah sighed as Albert continued to stare at her; hovering. Giving the younger boy an exasperated look, the girl gave his knees a hard shove, which caused Albert to topple over beside her. "OW!"

"Stop hovering!"

"But I don't know what's wrong!"

"I don't want you to know!"

"And why not?"

"Because if I tell you then something could happen to the time stream!"

"I don't care! You're upset! You never tell me anything and I don't want to just sit here and watch you fall apart!" he demanded, crossing his arms over his chest with a defiant glare. Sarah was taken aback; this younger Albert was a lot more… loud than the other two she had encountered. Weird. Maybe it was just something he learned to get over as he got older.

"You know, you were a lot quieter the last couple times I saw you," she muttered, glaring back at the pubescent boy before her as Albert blinked in shock.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"LANGUAGE!"

"Whatever!"

"Oh lord I've rubbed off on you already," she sighed, rubbing her forehead as Albert grinned, flopping down onto his back and placing his head on her lap. Sarah chuckled, running her fingers through his hair as she looked out at the horizon nearby. A little part of her wished that she would see the older versions of her friend appear; to let her know everything was going to be alright, but unfortunately it wasn't going to happen. Albert was gone. At least, the older one was. Albert watched her closely; his eyebrows furrowed together in concern as he sat up and looked her in the eye.

"Sarah, please talk to me… What's going on?"

The girl in question shook her head, shifting uncomfortably in her place as she turned to face the boy. "I have a better idea, why don't you tell me about your life for once? I have a feeling that every time I meet with you, you ask me a billion questions about me. Tell me about you."

Albert was taken aback. He always had questions for her, but this time she wanted to know about him? Really? Maybe this was why she never really asked him much about himself when she first met him. She already knew. Sputtering out a few incoherent words, the boy soon cleared his throat and went on to tell his friend all about himself. His parents were farmers, and his father was constantly in need of money to pay the rent because they did not have any animals to plot the field with. Things were not that bad, but it could definitely be worse. After that, he went on to tell her about his best mate, Andrew Easton, and how he wished he had a horse. Things like that.

Sarah smiled, listening to everything Albert had to say and enjoying the fact that she was learning everything directly from the source. This was the story of the man she had grown to care for, but never really knew. Sure, Albert had told her stories of when he was younger, but they all revolved around the war and he usually switched the names around to keep her from knowing the truth. Now, hearing it from Albert himself, she understood why Uncle Al would not tell her about his life. She was a big part of it, and if she knew about it beforehand, where was the fun in that?

"…And now there is this girl from down the road who tried to kiss me today…"

Sarah jolted out of her thoughts at Albert's words and she stared at the boy. "She _what_?" she blinked, her jaw dropping at Albert as the boy blushed and nodded.

"She tried to kiss me, but I ended up running away. I don't like her like that…" he answered quietly, turning a deeper red as he turned away from her and Sarah raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why don't you like her like that?"

"I don't wanna tell you!"

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't!"

"Oh my god Albert just tell me!"

"I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE, ALRIGHT?"

Sarah blinked in surprise at Albert's outburst, the boy looking equally shocked as he covered his face with his hands and groaned, turning away from her. Smirking lightly, Sarah felt a grin form on her features as she tackled Albert from behind, causing the boy to yelp in surprise and turn over only to have Sarah sit on his stomach. "Who is she? Tell me about her! What is she like? Aww, Albert's in love!" she teased, quirking an eyebrow in a mischievous manner as Albert turned a deeper shade of red.

"I don't wanna tell you! You'll make fun of me!"

"No I won't!"

"Oh yes you will!"

"Would you rather I tickle you until you tell me?"

"NO!"

"Then tell me!"

"No!"

"What if I promise not to make fun of you?"

"…Can you get off me first?"

"…No."

"Well then how will I know if you won't make fun of me?"

"How will I know if you'll tell me?"

"Alright, alright," Albert sighed, sitting up-which was hard to do with her on his stomach-and glaring at her. "I'll tell you, but you have to get off me. It's getting hard to breathe."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Do you want me to tell you or not?"

"…maybe…"

Giving his friend another hard glare, Albert sat up a little more, causing Sarah to slide onto his lap and he sighed, shaking his head at her. "What am I to do with you?" he asked, chuckling lightly.

"I'll leave that as a rhetorical question. Tell me!" Sarah insisted, grinning down at her friend as he sighed once again and looked at her.

"You promise not to tease me?"

"I promise."

"Alright, fine," Albert answered, blowing his bangs out of his face as he watched her and he looked across the field at nothing in particular. "Like I said, I already like someone else. Someone I've known since I was little. She's my best friend…" he murmured, glancing at Sarah as he turned pink once again and attempted to keep himself calm. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be. Turning to Sarah and finally gathering enough courage, Albert looked her in the eyes and finished his sentence. "I didn't kiss her because she wasn't you."

Mind reeling, Sarah stared at Albert for a good, long minute as she attempted to get her bearings. Albert liked her? Like _that_? Now everything was starting to make sense… The way he looked when she first met him, the fact that he kept a book of how many times she came to visit him and when she did so, the pain in his eyes before she left… Everything made sense now. What her father said was right.

Time travelers can only truly love someone once, and once only. Why? Well that's because time travelers know exactly what it means to cross time and space for someone they love, and that bond is the most powerful bond in the world. The love between a time traveler and the person they care for is unbreakable; not even time can make them drift apart. If anything, it brought them closer. Now, for the first time in two years, Sarah understood exactly what her father meant. Albert had always been there for her, always. Even before his death in her present day, he was there. She met him the day after her first travel to this very field and that old man had been with her every day since then. Albert was her confidant, her best friend, and-eventually-the man she loved. She could sense it in his dying moments. Whether she stayed with him in the past or brought him with her was something she would probably never know, but if Albert was true to his word and wrote everything down, she would figure it out eventually.

"Sarah, say something. You're making me nervous…"

Jolting out of her thoughts once again at the sound of his voice, Sarah smiled and shook her head. "No reason to be nervous. I'm just processing."

"Well you're taking a rather long time to do so,"

"I do what I want!" she declared, getting up off of him and proceeding to run off into the field. The boy stared for a moment, wondering what the bloody hell she was doing, but then he realized she did not react to his statement. Scrambling to his feet, Albert followed after her as quickly as he could, soon catching up and tackling her to the ground. The two of them rolled around, laughing like hyenas as they went, ending up at the bottom of the hill with Sarah staring down at him once again. "Pinned ya!" she teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Geroff me!" Albert whined, causing Sarah to laugh and get off, sitting beside him as they caught their breath. Looking back at her, Albert frowned and sighed. "I guess this means you don't like me, do you?"

"I never said that…"

Blinking in surprise, Albert looked up to see Sarah inches away from him, looking down at the ground as she spoke. What was she doing now? It was only a matter of time before Sarah smiled back up at him and sighed. Reaching out and placing a hand on his cheek, the girl leaned her forehead against Albert's and kept him close, enjoying the warmth of the sun as it started to set in the distance. There was so much she wanted to say, but she had no idea how to phrase it. She wanted things to go well, but it was all so confusing. She had no idea what to do at this point; therefore she would just wing it.

Albert watched her closely, his hand holding hers as she stroked his cheek and he waited for her to say something else. The last thing he wanted was for her to leave because she was upset with him. He only told her what she wanted him to. He did love her, but the last thing he wanted was to lose her because of what he said. As his mind was reeling with questions, and what seemed like an eternity later, Albert was surprised when he felt her lips on his own in a tender kiss. The boy smiled, closing his eyes as he returned it, feeling Sarah pull him closer as a result. After a few moments Sarah pulled away, smiling lightly at him as he sputtered in an attempt to say something coherent. She shushed him, leaning her head on his shoulder as she watched the sun go down in the distance.

They spent the next few hours like that, just sitting together without a word. There was nothing more to be said, nothing more to be heard.


End file.
